Waiting
by mangaxgirl
Summary: Continuation of 'Finally' Obviously a lemon. It's their wedding night and she's nervous as hell. She had no more excuses not to, they were after all married now. NxM Oneshot


**To all of you reading my current fanfictions, I AM updating soon. Sorry for like the four month wait!! I feel terrible!**

* * *

This was it.

It was happening and she was nervous as hell.

It was what she had been anticipating the whole day, what she knew would happen, what her arousing husband had been joking about for weeks. Months even. She didn't realize anything until today, that this was it, it was now.

Mikan Sakura gulped as she glimpsed up at her husband, who was currently carrying her to the front door of their humble home. Her long white gown, obviously irritating him, it had so much material it was hard to carry her. He noticed her looking at him and their eyes met, her heart leaped, for a second she thought she might actually throw up all over his tux.

The front door swiftly swung open and he set her down, with a quick glance he took her hand and led her up to their new bedroom, she almost tripped over every step she took. She stood there in the doorway, starring at the large king sized bed.

Hold it together Mikan, she told herself.

She felt large rough hands on her bare shoulders, she inhaled deeply as she felt one of them run down her soft bare arm, the other was at the zipper of her strapless wedding gown, the pad of his thumb massaging her half bare back. He pulled her closer, him behind her.

''Uhm...'' Mikan mumbled, unsure of what she was planning on saying to her husband.

''What is it?'' His husky voice was huskier than usual, and quite arousing, Mikan bit her bottom lip.

''I...'' Her voice trailed off as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, he rested his head on her shoulder.

''Mikan.'' He whispered, his hot breath sent shivers down her back, he unzipped her wedding dress and watched it slowly fall down her upper body, it was too poofy so she had to struggle out of it, her heart beating rapidly all the while. She had no special under garnets on, just a white strapless bra and...

He scoffed loudly, "Polka-dots? Really?"

Her eye twitched, "It was supposed to be romantic."

This time he full out laughed, which does not happen often with Natsume Hyuuga. "How are polka-dots romantic?"

She blushed lightly, half from embarrassment and half from irritation. "I wore them the first time we met, they had a lot to do with us, so I figured it'd be acceptable to wear them the first time we..." this time the blush was 100% embarrassment, she coughed awkwardly.

He smiled slightly, polka-dots certainly were significant, but he teased none the less. After all it is Natsume we are talking about, "This won't be the first time I take polka-dotted underwear off of you." He was facing her now, looking at her barely covered body. He traced the underwear line with his fingers lightly, Mikan held back a gasp, "It won't be the last either."

"It won't be your last anything." She mumbled happily, "We made it out, and now you're stuck with me for all eternity." She grinned widely.

He grinned back cheekily, "Yet I still can't pick out your underwear."

"Hmm..." She fake thought as she rested both her hands on his shoulders and took a step closer, still grinning madly. "Maybe because if you picked out my panties I wouldn't be wearing any. Ever. At all."

"I think, that's the point." He rested his forehead against hers.

"Mmmm." She sighed contently, taking in his scent. She was relaxed now that she had her usual spat with her husband, the things this boy did to her.

He couldn't resist much longer, he gently pressed his warm lips to hers, it was innocent and sweet, he didn't want to scare her. They broke apart and starred at each other momentarily before kissing again. This time deeper, their lips rubbed together madly, heads changing direction every second, his hands slid down her back as he roughly shoved her flesh against him. Her hands slid up his arms and stopped at his shoulders to pull off his tux jacket, she, with much difficulty, also unbuttoned his white dress shirt. She had no bow tie or tie to struggle with, because him being his usual self refused to wear one, even to his own wedding.

The only sound in the room was their loud breathing and the smack of lips. She ran her hands all over his upper body, from his toned arms, his six pack abs, to his hard chest. He wasn't a scary muscle man, but he was certainly hot, just the right size, Mikan decided to herself.

Her eyes widened as she felt something hard between her legs, she wasn't used to erections since she told Natsume she wanted to wait until marriage to have sex. He happily agreed, to her obvious relief, he only wanted the best for her. Not knowing what to do, and needing air she broke away from their kiss blushing from embarrassment and gasping loudly for oxygen. He looked a little embarrassed himself, but smirked. He leaned over and bit her neck lightly, she jumped startled.

"Wah-wa-" He cut her off by placing another light kiss on her lips, one on her nose and one on her forehead. His lips traced the outline of her jawline, she let out little gasps as he kissed down her neck, sucking, licking and biting, she felt a shoot of heat run through her as she started unconsciously grinding her lower body against Natsumes erection. A low groan was heard from Natsume, she blushed and thinking she did something wrong back up a few steps.

"So-sorry." She stuttered, Natsume gave her a questioning look, annoyed by the throbbing in his lower region.

"Don't stop, stupid." He pulled her back towards him, he put a hand on her bottom, pressing them close together, Mikan moaned awkwardly. He let go of her momentarily to pull his dress shoes and pants off leaving his only in black boxers, those were quickly thrown on the floor as well.

He looked up to see a red beat Mikan, she was starring at Natsume naked for the first time, he couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable himself, only beacuse she was looking completely horrified by his penis. He coughed awkwardly, signalling her to say what she was thinking.

She pointed, dumbfounded at his erection, "Natsume, do you think it'll fit?" He sighed in relief and let out a loud chuckle, causing Mikan she laugh a little too.

"It'll fit, I'll be careful don't worry." He pulled her into a hug while sneakily unclasping her strapless bra, with a rough tug it was on the floor. She quickly pulled away from him, still blushing madly and using her arms to cover her bare breasts.

"Natsume." She stumbled, flustered.

Her smirked at her, "Let me see."

"No." She broke eye contact with him. She was so innocent and self conscious, he found it cute.

"Mikan." He said sternly into her ear, causing her to weaken, he grabbed both her arms and slowly peeled them away from her chest. She looked at him awkwardly as she watched him stare at her naked upper body, he said nothing and the next thing she knew her panties were around her ankles.

"NATSUME!"

His smirk lifted even more as he starred at his flustered, naked wife. Before she knew it he picked her up and plopped her on the bed, he hovered over her and licked up her neck and nibbled on her ear, earning a short moan. He looked into her eyes and whispered sexily, "Are you embarrassed?" She stuttered out a yes, not breaking eye contact he asked her, "Why?"

"Be-because y-you're a p-per-pervert."

"You're so beautiful." She didn't blush, she just starred at him. "You shouldn't be embarrassed." He smirked, "Besides, it's our wedding night, I am allowed to be perverted from now on."

"Oh god help me." She laughed.

"Like so." He said, as he grabbed a small size B breast and massaged it with his hand, he lowered himself and started licking around her nipple.

"Ah!" She gasped, new to the feeling of sexual pleasure. He sucked the nippled lightly, earning more gasps as he did the same to the other breast. He licked down her cleavage, she moaned loudly and arched her back as her planted light wet kisses down her flat stomach. He lifted himself up becoming eye level with her again, stroking and groping her upper leg and inner thigh, she moaned softly.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you too Natsume." She answered weakly.

They both took a deep breath as he entered her, he gasped loudly in pleasure but felt guilty seeing the look of pain cross over Mikans face. Tears streamed down her face as she bit her lip. Natsume stayed still wanting her to get used to him, he used one hand to steady himself and the other to wrap her up in, her nails dug into his back painfully and her head was buried in his shoulder.

"It's okay," she whimpered, "I'm sorry."

"Don' be stupid," he growled at her, "You're always so selfless even when you're in pain. Stop talking nonsense about being sorry when I'm the one hurting you."

She laughed merrily through the tears, "I just want to bring you pleasure after being through so much pain in the past."

He didn't say anything, he just held her tighter, a tear of his own falling on her shoulder.

"Natsume?" She asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. I don't want to get all mushy, I'm just glad to have you."

She lowered herself from his shoulder and smiled up at him, the smile that pleased him more than anything, even sex. She closed her eyes and whispered, "It's okay now."

He started moving slowly, pain was still evident in Mikans face, but she looked happy watching the look of pleasure on his face, and listening to his moans. Slowly but surely with every slow thrust they both reached their climax.

Mikan threw her head back, though still in pain she felt the pleasure, "NATSUME!" She gasped repeatedly.

He pulled out and collapsed beside her, she blushed as she saw him starring at her nakedness. "What?" She asked.

He stroked her face with a strong hand and kissed her lightly, ignoring the question. She just shook her head, rolled her eyes and closed her lids. All the insecurities she had just a couple hours ago were gone, she felt so much closer to Natsume.

"It won't hurt next time." He stated, knocking her out of her daze.

It was her turn to smirk, "Can't wait."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
